1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device connected using an anisotropic conductive adhesive composition or film, and an anisotropic conductive adhesive film prepared using the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a recent trend toward large and thin displays, a pitch between electrodes and circuits may be precise and/or small. An anisotropic conductive adhesive film may perform a very important role as a wiring material to connect fine circuit terminals. As a result, an anisotropic conductive film has attracted a great deal of attention as an electrical connection material.
When an anisotropic conductive adhesive film placed between circuits to be connected is heated and pressed under certain conditions, the circuits may be connected to each other by conductive particles, and a pitch between adjacent circuits may be filled with an insulating adhesive resin to allow the conductive particles to be independently present, thereby providing a high degree of insulation.